


The Unknown World

by PresentingComplicated



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresentingComplicated/pseuds/PresentingComplicated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Quill and company land on Earth. The Avengers are very surprised but at least one of them is really okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unknown World

Thor:  
Thor sometimes couldn’t believe where he was. He was sitting in the the house of the son of Stark eating pop-tarts watching what his comrades called a movie. He didn’t particularly care for the the feast they had partaken of but was glad to have survived the short but hardy battle against Thanos and to have had captured his brother. It all seemed too perfect, his mother had always said to watch out for a tear when weaving, for nothing came without hardship, not even one of her prophetic masterpieces.It didn’t truly surprise him then when his admittedly least favorite of his shield brothers, Stark, only if because he rushed into battle without consequence, paused the movie at the sound of an alert.It was an alert for the Avengers to once again protect the safety of the people of Midgard. Though not a person of Midgard Thor would gladly go to protect it.  
............................................................................ 

The others grabbed their gear and the Avengers were all out the door in under five minutes. By the time they made it to central park where the disturbance Shield was alerted to was happening the police having a lot of practice since New York had cleared the area of most of the civilians. The disturbance turned out to be a giant hole in the sky much like the one over New York not a year before. Just one look of it was enough to have Tony’s heart beating faster and sweat to appear on his brow.  
............................................................................

Thor:  
Thor saw the black hole and had a feeling of trepidation. He didn’t know why that knowing that it was a small hole and if he was correct a vanishing one even as they stood there didn’t calm him. He just knew something bad was going to happen.  
...........................................................................

Peter:  
Peter couldn’t believe they hadn’t seen a freaking black hole. He had just been arguing with (raccoon) about how he couldn’t just start making explosives without warning everyone first when they were all suddenly thrown throughout the ship as a big light blinded them. He felt the impact of a crash landing seconds later. Waiting a few seconds just in case something else crazy happened Peter opened his eyes. The ship looked mostly intact if not for the thrown about bomb materials luckily not yet assembled yet. There seemed to be no casualties or true harm done to anyone if the lack of pained screaming meant anything. Wherever they were he didn’t want to get in trouble with the government they had just gotten taken off the wanted list after all.  
“Hey guys we better watch out we crashed in the middle of some previously unknown, potentially dangerous world!” Peter said. The others just looked up from the the ground they were all plastered to and looked at him like “what the fuck is wrong with you, you fuck face, we aren’t stupid” or like just plain “duh”. 

............................................................................

The Avengers could do nothing but watch as a relatively large aircraft, it didn’t seem to have the ability to become a ship, (either way Tony had seen bigger) crashed into the middle of Central Park. Even Hulk stood frozen as the aircraft crashed somehow getting the feeling that he shouldn’t Smash. Once it had settled, luckily away from anything important the Avengers all came alive and approached the aircraft. Before they could do anything to investigate the aircraft the door of it started to open. They quickly got their weapons ready in case of hostility.

...............................................................................

Thor:

Thor couldn’t believe who stood in the doorway. He was older than he remembered, the boy had just been a babe after all but he could recognize him anywhere.

Standing there before him was the boy he had waited for, searched for, and until then couldn’t find.

It was Peter.

It was his son.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea behind the story  
> It seems to me that it would be possible if not unrealistic for Thor to be Peter Quill’s father. Before being banished to Midgard (Earth) Thor was an asshole and it wouldn’t be surprising for Peter’s mother to consider Thor beautiful. Honestly who wouldn’t think him as beautiful though she might have thought too much of him. Anyway it would make sense since Thor could technically be considered an ancient being. Plus if he was Thor’s son it would make him a demigod and so part immortal, making him capable of surviving the infinity stone like he was able to for so long.


End file.
